The Cat and The Ladybug Act 1
by May 16 writer
Summary: A two act fanfic that tells the tale of a lonely teenage boy who becomes a hero due to an accident gone wrong and a shy teenage girl who becomes a dancer that steals his heart. Together they fight against a mutated villain who plans to give Paris his own makeover of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

_In 1745 Prince Andrew of France became engaged to Princess Maribelle. They were very much in love but Prince Andrew had some business to do in foreign countries so they had to wait for the big day. One of the counties he visited was Italy where he met and befriended a woman called Lila Rossi. She was a clever and witty young woman who had gift for weaving tapestries that told stories of illusion and mystery. Andrew enjoyed listening to the stories that were weaved into her tapestries and soon made her his favorite entertainer. Lila fell in love with the prince and thought that he loved her but when he told her to that he was to marry Princess Maribelle she thought it was only because she was a rich and beautiful princess so she lied to the prince and told him that she was wealthy duchess hoping that it would impress him enough to forget Maribelle and marry him._

 _When Andrew returned to France he brought Lila with him which didn't make Maribelle very happy and her displeasure grew when she saw Lila constantly flirting with him. Her jealousy led her to do some investigation and she exposed Lila for the penniless peasant she was. Angry and hurt by her lies Andrew banished her from his kingdom. Lila was so devastated and over come with grief from being rejected by the prince that she hung herself on Prince Andrew and Princess Maribelle's wedding day. However fate had pitied her so as soon as she died they transformed her into an immortal being of illusions called Volpina who's purpose in life was supposed to use her powers to defend mankind but she was still upset about losing Andrew so instead of becoming a hero she isolated herself away in the dark of night never to show her face again until she could find another love._

...

"And that is the tale of Volpina." Ms. Bustier told her class. "Now can anyone tell me what the moral of this story is?"

"Love stinks." Athlete Kim said.

"No."

"The rich should stay away from the poor." Popular rich girl Chloe said.

"No."

"You shouldn't commit suicide." Geek Max said.

"No but that is a good advice that I hope you all heed."

"Lying is wrong." Shy girl Marinette said.

"Yes! Lying is wrong. Because all it does is cause mistrust and more trouble than you can handle and no matter how good a lie you tell sooner or later the truth will come out."

"That's true." Model boy Adrien said.

All the girls in the class sighed love sick like when he spoke. Just then the bell ring.

"Alright have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday also don't forget college applications are next month so be prepared."

The students were then dismissed from class and went home. Among them was confident boy Adrien Agreste and shy girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They had been classmates since they were children but they hardly ever spoke to each other because Adrien was too busy with paparazzi and screaming girl fans to notice her and Marinette who had a huge crush on him was too shy to talk to him. They were both very different in many ways but they were also alike in many ways.

Adrien Agreste was a handsome and seemingly perfect boy who served as Paris's top model. His father Gabriel Agreste was one of the greatest clothing designers Paris ever knew making him very wealthy and popular especially with the girls. But he was more than good looking, he was kind, calm, funny, and a great friend but his life wasn't exactly perfect. Sure when the cameras were flashing and the fans were watching he seemed like the boy who had everything but when no one is watching he's a sad, lonely kid who's forced to have his life constantly controlled by his bitter and cold father. Since his birth his father had controlled everything in his life. His school, his schedule, his hobbies, even his dates. He had set him up with the mayor's snobby and spoiled daughter Chloe Bourgeois. The only person in this world who really seemed to care about him was his mother.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl who lived down at the local bakery. She was a very shy and clumsy girl who didn't really fit in with the popular crowd but despite that she was very beautiful, kind, smart and very talented. One of her talents was sewing and designing clothes, shoes, and hand bags. This was her last year in high school and she was hoping that after graduation she would be able to attend a designer college and become a famous designer. Her parents loved her very much but they didn't have a lot of money and their bakery was being threatened by foreclosure. So college seemed like an impossible dream and if that wasn't bad then the constant abuse she received from bullies was more than she could bare. Ever since Adrien's girlfriend Chloe found about her crush on him she had made her life a living nightmare.

"Mom, Father I'm home." Adrien said arriving at the manor he lived in.

"Hello Adrien welcome home my darling." His mother said kindly.

"Hello son." His father grimly while talking on the phone with one of his employees. "Listen Nathalie I don't care if that company has great reviews! I will not lose to them! I'll sue if I have to!...I don't care if they haven't done anything illegal I'm sure my lawyer can find something!...Just get back to work!"

He hung up angrily.

"Is everything alright Gabriel?" His wife asked.

"Yes it's fine. It's just that another designer company has just come out with their new Fall line and I have to top that as soon as possible."

"Don't worry dear you'll figure it out. In the meantime Adrien how was school?"

"It was fine." He said. "College applications are going out next month."

"Why do you care about that?" Gabriel asked. "You know you're not going college. After you graduate you're going to continue modeling for me until I pass down my business to you."

"But what if I don't want that?"

"Excuse me."

"What if I don't want to model or inherit your business? What if I wanna do something else with my life?"

"What's wrong with my business?"

"Now Gabriel don't get upset." His wife said.

"Quiet Emilie! Tell me Adrien why isn't my business good enough for you?!"

"It's not like that Father! I just think I want a different career."

"Adrien since the moment you were born I have devoted myself to planning your future! A future that will ensure that you have wealth, fame, success, and power! And you want to throw all that away!?"

"No but you're not being fair!"

"Life isn't fair son! It's a cold, cruel, and ugly world out there! Without me you wouldn't last a day!"

"Father I'm not helpless!"

"Ugh! I have far more important things to do than this! Now go to your room and forget this nonsense!"

"You never listen!"

Adrien angrily ran upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door and threw himself on to his bed where his black cat Plagg who had been sleeping peacefully only to be awakened by his master's frustration. He quickly jumped on to Adrien's bed and comforted him. An hour later his mother Emilie came upstairs and entered his room.

"Adrien? Came I come in?" She said kncoking on the door.

"I don't care."

She opened the door and went into his room.

"Dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Now Adrien you can't decline a meal every time you and your father get into an argument. If you're no careful you might become anorexic."

"I'm sorry Mom but it's not fair! When is he gonna realize it's my life and that he should let me make my own choices."

"Adrien I know you're father can be controlling and over bearing but he does love you and he's only like this because he's so afraid for you. You see your fatherhad a very tough life, a lot of people pushed him away and treated him like dirt. He always told me that if he had never met me he wouldn't have be able to get through it."

"That doesn't give him the right to control me. Mom I want to go college! I want to do something for myself! Choose my own career! My own dreams! Is that really so wrong?"

"No it's not. I'll talk to him now come downstairs and eat something. We're having beef wellington you're favorite."

Unknown to both Adrien and his mother, his father had a very big project in mind for his new fall line. Deep below the Agreste Manor there was a secret lab where Gabriel had paid scientists to concoct formulas and build a machine that would genetically alter a person's D.N.A. Once the formulas were complete he would find a way to infuse them into his clothes allowing the wearer to have great power. So far there had been two formulas created the perfected one and the highly unstable one.

"With these two formulas I'll be able to wipe out that meddlesome rival company and anyone who stands in my way." He thought to himself.

"Sir I've been doing some thinking." His assistant Nathalie said. "And I'm not sure that this experiment is legal or safe for that matter."

"I don't pay you to think Nathalie! I pay you to do what i say! Now get back upstairs and make sure that no one comes down here especially my wife and son!"

"But sir-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir." She said reluctantly. "But remember Mr. Agreste if you go to far you'll pay a terrible price."


	2. Chapter 2

"There this one's finished." Marinette said as she finished sewing her new dress. "What do you think Tikki? Isn't it pretty?"

Her female turkish angora cat mewed in agreement.

"I think so too. Hey maybe I could make some money off of this. It looks good enough to sell."

"I already told you, you'll have your money!" She heard her father call from downstairs. She put down her dress and went downstairs to see what was going on. Her parents were talking with a man from the bank. He came at least once a week to remind them of the money they owed the bank for their bakery.

"It's been a month! Time to pay up!" The man said.

"Business is slow." Her father Tom protested. "We don't have enough money yet."

"Not my problem! You have been slacking on your debt for too long Mr. Dupain-Cheng so either pay up or get out! I'll give you til next week but after that no more!"

He then left the bakery. Tom sighed and hung his head in shame, his wife Sabine went to his side and hugged him.

"Don't worry Tom we'll get the money." She said.

"How? We hardly have enough to pay the electric bill. If we don't pay the mortgage by next week they'll shut us down and throw us out."

"Use my college money." Marinette suggested coming downstairs.

"Marinette honey, did you hear all that?" Sabine asked.

"Yes and you should use my college money to pay the mortgage."

"Marinette we can't do that to you." Tom said. "Going to that designer college is your dream."

"Dad I'm not even sure if I'll get in and I'll find another way to get the money."

"But-"

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"What did we do to deserve a daughter like you?" Tom asked as he and his wife hugged her. They spent the rest of the evening baking cookies and eating them while watching a movie. The next day Marinette pulled out her bike, put Tikki in the bike basket, and peddled into town to search for a job. So far there were no places that needed any new employees. She was about to give up when she finally found a place. She went inside gave them their resume and they agreed to give her a call if they were interested in her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Marinette said leaving the building carrying a sheet of paper with information. She hoped that she would get the job, this job in particular paid a good amount of money and the people in charge seemed pretty impressed with her.

"My bike!"

She was horrified to find her bike in the dumpster and standing not to far from it was Chloe Bourgeois and her friend/lackey Sabrina snickering and cackling.

"Don't be too sad Maritrash!" Chloe laughed. "I only put your bike where it belongs! In the trash! Why don't you go join it! Since you're trash too!"

"Chloe!" Marinette growled. "You'll be sorry for this! One day you'll pay for how you treat people and then you'll be sorry!"

"That's what they all say!" Chloe said. "Come on Sabrina we've wasted enough time here."

The two girls then walked away laughing. Marinette sighed and went to pull her bike out of the dumpster, she found poor Tikki shivering inside the basket.

"Oh Tikki are you alright?" She asked nuzzling her cat close. "I'm so sorry, come on let's go home."

Once she picked off all the trash on her bike she got on it and began to peddle to the market to pick up some ingredients for her parents recipes. Upon arriving at the market she parked her bike on the side and went inside to buy the items her parents her told her to get. On her way out she saw Tikki conversing in her own cat language with a black cat.

"Well hello." She kneeling down to stroke the black cat. "Where did you come from?"

He purred and nuzzled against her hand, pleased with the girl's touch.

"Plagg!" A familiar voice called. She felt herself become very nervous when she saw that the voice was coming from Adrien who was walking right toward her. "There you are."

"Adrien is-is-is this your cat?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah I was in the middle of a photo shoot when suddenly he just took off running." He looked over at Plagg who was being nuzzled by Tikki. "Now I know why. Plagg shame on you for running away and then bothering these ladies."

"Oh I-I don't mind." Marinette stuttered. "You know you're really cute. I mean! He's cute! He's a very cute kitty and I think Tikki likes him."

"Huh I didn't know you had a cat. She sure is pretty."

"Yes she is. Say hello Tikki."

The white cat walked over to Adrien and began brushing up his leg while purring.

"She likes you." Marinette told him.

"You think so?"

"Sure who wouldn't like you? You're amazing. I-I mean..You...I-"

"Thanks and thanks for finding my cat."

"You're welcome." She blushed. "You know since our cats like each other so much we should bring them together for a date. I mean a play date."

"Sounds like a good idea. Well I'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

Adrien got into his family limo which took him back to the manor. No one was home, his father and Nathalie was at work and his mother was out shopping so it was just him and Plagg. He sat up in his room doing his homework, minding his own business until he noticed that his worksheet had a few words he didn't understand so he went into his father's office to see if he could find his dictionary. As he searched the book shelf he accidentally hit something that felt like a switch then suddenly a secret door opened in the wall leading to a stairway.

"Whoa. What's this?"

A little voice in his head told him going down there was a bad idea but his curiosity over shadowed that voice and he found himself going downstairs. At the bottom he found a secret lab filled with chemicals, a computer, and a machine.

"What is this place?"

A butterfly flew by and perched itself on top of some vials containing chemicals. Plagg being a cat who liked to chase bugs instantly pounced on top of the butterfly knocking over some of the vials.

"Plagg no!" Adrien said.

The butterfly flew away but Plagg continued to chase him knocking over more chemicals one of the which was the perfected formula that landed in the machine. Adrien chased after Plagg and tried to catch him. The chase led them into the machine, Plagg quickly jumped back out of the machine leaving behind a strand of cat hair and accidentally jumped on the lever which turned on the machine. The doors closed, trapping Adrien inside. Lights flashed, bolts went off, and a the chemical was infused into Adrien's body. He felt dizzy and nauseous, his head was burning up and he could hardly breathe. In the shock of everything he passed out. When he woke up the machine had stopped and the doors had opened again.

"Oh man what happened?" Adrien asked waking up.

Plagg only looked down at him concerned.

"Oh no! What if that machine turned me into a freak!" He looked at his reflection in a shard of broken glass. To his relief he still looked normal but the entire lab but he probably wouldn't for much long if his father found him down here.

"Oh man look at this mess! We better get out of here before something bad happens."

He grabbed Plagg and ran out the lab as soon as possible. He then hit the secret switch, closing up the secret door, and rushed back to his room hoping that whatever happened back there was over. Little did he know that this was just the beginning and his life was about to change in the most unusual and miraculous of ways.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the evening Adrien was a nervous wreck. He prayed that if anyone found that big mess in the lab he made they wouldn't figure out it was him who caused it though he wondered what was a secret lab doing under their house in the first place? Was it apart of his father's work? The door way to there was in his office but what would a science lab have to do with fashion and a clothing line? He wanted to ask his father but he couldn't risk getting into trouble. To his relief his father nor did anyone else question him about the lab incident. In fact it would seem that no one knew about it. By morning Adrien himself had put the whole thing in the back of his mind. He got dressed, did his hair, ate his breakfast, and got into his limo which would take him to school. Getting out of the vehicle he made his way to school until he realized he accidentally dropped his bag in the road. He went back to get it not noticing the car coming toward him. He sensed it coming and before it could hit he jumped over it with great reflexes and landed on his feet with grace.

"Watch where you're going stupid kid!" The driver shouted.

"Sorry!" Adrien cried. "Whoa! Did I do that? Did I really just do that?"

"Dude! That was awesome!" Adrien looked over to see a boy his age wearing a cap and glasses holding up his phone. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey I know you, you're that rich model boy right?"

"Yeah, I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Nino Lahiffe, D.J and upcoming movie director. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, Adrien took and shook it firmly. His father had always taught him the importance of a good, firm handshake. "Wow that's a strong grip you have there."

"Thanks I get it from my father."

"Huh I wish had strength unfortunately we Lahiffe men are more brain than brawn."

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of in fact that's a great thing. What's the point of having great strength if you don't have the brains to use it?"

"Good point."

"Hey listen do you wanna have lunch with me?"

"Really? You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay see ya then."

Nino was interesting kid. He wasn't like any other boy he had ever hung out with before. Most of the boys he hung with were fellow models or the sons of his father's colleagues and they were just a bunch of vain, wimpy, pretty boys or rude perverted womanizers. Nino was different, he was funny, cool, and exciting but also humble and not full of himself or egotistical. Adrien liked him a lot.

"Man I gotta tell ya Adrien you're not what I expected." Nino said munching on his turkey sub. "I thought you were this shallow, up tight, spoiled little rich boy but you're just the opposite man. Those rumors were way off."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah there are lots of things going around but I never believe rumors."

"What kind of things do people say?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Okay well some people say that you're a wimp, that you're a daddy's boy, that you're a dumb blonde, one person said that you're secretly a woman."

"What?!"

"I know! It's stupid! Chloe said you were gay."

"Oh! She's just saying that so other girls won't try to go out with me. In her mind she's my one and only girlfriend."

"Oh dude...You need some new women in your life."

"Oh don't worry I've got plenty of women than I know what to do with."

"No I mean real women not deranged fan girls and I know just the place you should meet them."

He handed him a flier that read Miraculous Theater. Productions 5-9 week days.

"What's this?"

"It's kind of like an indoor circus but instead of freaky clowns and tortured animals you've got dancers, singers, musicians, acrobats, and pyrotechnics. And after every show there's an after party."

"and how exactly do I meet real women here?"

"Because rich people like Chloe think they're too good for a place like this and she along with the rest of your fan girls wouldn't think you'd go there which means the only ladies you'll be seeing over there are ones who actually wants to know the man behind the mask. I've got two tickets to tomorrow night's show. Wanna be my date?"

"I don't know. I mean it sounds fun but my father would never let me go."

"Doesn't hurt to ask right?"

"Actually..." He sighed.

"Oh...Well nevermind then we can always do something else."

"No. No. I'll ask him."

"Okay. Hey listen I got get to my movie makers club but I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

After school Adrien waited for his limo. He wondered why it was taking his driver so long to get here.

"Max Keante! This is the last straw!" He heard someone scream. It sounded like Ms. Medelieve. A crabby old teacher who was pretty much mean to all her students. He looked in the direction of where her screams were coming from but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Huh weird."

"I swear to you Coach Kim totally cheated!" Now he was hearing Alix an athletic girl but like with Ms. Medelieve he didn't see her anywhere.

"Sabrina where is my latte!?" He heard Chloe demand.

He kept hearing one voice after another but he didn't see anyone.

"Am I losing my mind?" He wondered. "Or did my hearing suddenly get very good?"

He covered his ears and shook his head a few times hoping that it would make the voices stop. But he felt something sharp poke his head.

"Ow! What the?"

He took his hands off his head and looked down at his hands, to his shock his finger nails had grown longer, sharper, and were black. He had claws, black, sharp claws.

"Huh? What is this?"

"Mr. Agreste!" It was his driver. "Sorry I'm late sir."

"Uh...No problem."

Adrien stuck his hands in his pockets and got inside the limo. When he got home he grabbed some nail clippers and tried to clip his claws but they wouldn't break. In fact they were so hard and sharp that when he applied hard pressure on the clippers they broke. After that he tried using scissors that didn't work, next was knives but that was a failure too. Nothing worked.

"Come on go away!" He shouted trying to pull them out. "Get out of me! Come off! What am I gonna do? I can't have claws in me-"

Suddenly the claws were pulled into the skin of his finger tips leaving behind his regular finger nails.

"Huh? I guess I didn't need to get the claws out."

But then the claws appeared again.

"Oh no! No! Go away! I don't want claws! Go back! No claws in my fingers!"

The claws vanished.

"Hmm...Weird, all I have to do is say something to get my claws out."

They popped out again.

"Okay now what did I say to get them to go away? Oh no...Go away...Go back...Claws in."

The claws were gone.

"Claws out."

They came out.

"Claws in."

They came in.

"Claws out, claws in, claws out, claws in. This is so freaky."


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after discovering he had retractable claws, Adrien also discovered he could climb real well, had cat like reflexes, extreme agility, stealth, heightened sense of sight, hearing, and smell, and strength. He wasn't sure what had happened to him but he liked it.

"Look at me Plagg!" Adrien called from the top of a tall tree to his cat. He jumped down and landed on his feet. "These new talents of mine give me idea."

"Meow?" Plagg mewed confused.

"It's obvious Father will never allow me to go to that club so I'll just sneak out."

"Meow?"

"No it's not a bad idea and don't worry I won't get caught."

At 4:00 he checked to see if his father was busy in his office and if his mother was up in her room reading. Both of his parents were occupied so he dressed into one of his suits and snuck out through the window of his bedroom. He met Nino in the park and they went down to the club. From the outside it looked like just a regular theater but from the inside it was totally different. Flashing lights, music, teenagers laughing and dancing. He had always dreamed of attending parties like these. Parties where you can just cut loose and have fun.

"Welcome to paradise buddy." Nino said.

"This is the coolest place I've ever seen."

"And you haven't even seen the best part. Oh we better get our seats because the show is a bout to start."

They sat down at a table.

"Glad you made it bro." Nino said. "So your old man let you go."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I...I snuck out."

"Dude...That's rebellious but won't your old man go off?"

"Better than spending the whole night trying on stiff clothes and smearing gross make up on my face. Why did I have to be born a model?"

"What are you talking about? You have every guy's dream life."

"Yeah but normal kids get to do what they want, have fun now and they, go out in the world, meet new people."

"Yeah but you get to work with all those beautiful model girls."

"Nino they don't even like me. All they see is a pretty face and a fortune free for the taking. I don't think I'll ever find the right girl for me."

"Who said that there was a girl out there for you? I was talking about a girl for me." He joked.

"Ha-ha so funny."

"Good evening gentlemen." Said a pretty young waitress. "Can I take your order?"

"I..I'd like uh...uh...I...I...I want...I mean I..." Nino was completely tongue tied at the moment.

"Two waters with lemon." Adrien ordered. "And maybe an aspirin for my friend."

"Ok." She giggled.

She wrote down their orders on a notepad and went to get their drinks.

"You okay?" Adrien asked his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just...Okay dude I have a confession to make." He sighed. "I am a total loser with the ladies."

"Oh come on you? Mr. Cool?" He teased.

"It's true. Every time I get around a pretty girl I just freeze and my words are all over the place. It's so humiliating."

"Look there's nothing wrong with being nervous around girls. You just need to be yourself."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Cover of teen magazine. You've got pretty much every girl in Paris drooling over you. I'd kill to have just one do that for me."

"Careful what you wish for man because some of those drooling fan girls want to tear me apart."

Just then the lights dimmed and a spot light shinned on a stage. Acrobats dressing in incredible costumes began swing and twirling on ropes, doing back flips, twists, turns, and other fantastic tricks. But that was just the opening act.

"And now ladies and gentlemen." One acrobat said. "The Miraculous theater is proud to present the most beautiful girl in all of France, Ladybug."

In a flash of lighting and a puff of smoke the acrobat vanished and in his place stood a young girl wearing a long, scarlet red dress that consisted of a fitted bodice to show off her shapely figure, a flowing skirt, and shimmering ribbons that were wrapped around her arms. The entire dress decorated with a black spotted pattern and on her feet were a pair of red dancing slippers. In one of her hands she held a tambourine and the other hand she had perched on her hip. One her face was a matching red eye mask with black spots that surrounded her beautiful blue eyes. When the music started she began to dance and sing while shaking her tambourine.

 _"Hey, soldier boy_  
 _I see how you stare_  
 _Hey, butcher man_  
 _I see you admire_  
 _Come gather 'round_  
 _Hey, Jacques and Pierre_  
 _Come see me dance_  
 _To the rhythm of the tambourine."_ She sang while dancing with the most elegant of grace. She flipped, spun, and leaped.

The guest ooed and awed at her performance, men drooled and whistled and those who were married and had dates were slapped by the angry women.

 _"Flash of an ankle_  
 _Flip of a skirt_  
 _Feel them excite_  
 _Inflame and inspire_  
 _Come see me dance_  
 _Hey, what can it hurt?_  
 _It's just a dance_  
 _To the rhythm of the tambourine..."_

She pulled a yo-yo from her dress and began spinning it around projecting red and a pink lights that took the shape of fireworks. She then lassoed the yo-yo on to a pole and began to swing around the theater over the audience before back flipping and landing on to the stage. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was completely mesmerized by her voice, her movement, and her beauty which didn't go unnoticed by Nino.

"You like her dude?" Nino said.

"Who is she?" Adrien asked.

"Ladybug. She's the best performer here. She's good huh."

"She dances like an angel and has looks to match."

 _"Men of Paris_  
 _Before we get old_  
 _Come feel the heat_  
 _Come taste the desire_  
 _Feel them within you_  
 _Crimson and gold_  
 _Gold like the coins_  
 _You will toss into my tambourine."_

The crowd cheered as she did a flip and landed over to the side of the stage where Adrien and Nino were sitting from. She looked over at them and gave Adrien a wink making him blush.

 _"When I dance_  
 _To the rhythm of the tambourine!"_

Her final words before throwing Adrien one of her bright red ribbons and dancing over behind the curtains. The crowd stood up, clapped, and cheered. Adrien found himself applauding madly, he had never seen a woman more amazing in all of his life. He didn't even know her name and yet he was going crazy over her.

"Take it easy dude." Nino said.

"Sorry but she's...Wow! She was amazing and yet...Somewhat familiar. Have I seen her before because I feel like I have."

"I doubt it no one has ever seen her anywhere except here but it seems to mean she likes you." He said referring to the ribbon she threw to him.

"I gotta meet her."

"Whoa dude! Slow down! You don't wanna embarrass yourself. It's better to worship from afar like I do."

"You don't understand Nino. I swear I've seen her before, I know that if I just spoke to her I'd know who she is."

"Good luck buddy because nobody knows who she is not even the other performers. She's determined to keep her identity a secret and judging by countless men fighting to get to her I don't blame her."

"Well is there any way I can see her?"

"I guess she hangs around the after party sometimes but do you honestly think she's gonna tell you, a stranger in the audience who she is if she won't even tell her coworkers?"

"Doesn't hurt to try. Who knows? I might just get lucky."

"Oh boy." Nino blew. "And I thought I acted funny around girls."

During the after party while Nino was pigging out on some pastries, Adrien began scanning the crowd of people for Ladybug. But he couldn't see her anywhere then he caught a glimpse of a girl in red leaving the theater through the back door. He followed after her into an alleyway but quickly lost her. He sighed, he didn't even know who on earth this woman is and yet he was so interested in her. Why was that? Suddenly he sensed a fist coming toward him, he quickly jumped out of the way. Before he knew he found himself face to face with a man ten times his size.

"Hey you're that rich model boy right?" He asked. "Adrien Agreste? I bet I could get a whole lot of money off of you!"

He lunged for him but he jumped out of the way and landed on top of an escape ladder.

"What are you doing up there?" He demanded.

"Staying away from you." Adrien replied. "That's a cute outfit, did your husband give it to you?"

"Cocky little son of-" But he was silenced by Adrien kicking him in the face.

"You better watch your mouth pal. You never know who might be listening."

"Get over here!" He grabbed Adrien's legs and pulled him off the ladder on to the ground then hit him in the back of the head with a fist knocking him down. He then grabbed a nearby crow bar and got ready to finish him off only to have Adrien kick him under his large, fat, meaty legs knocking him down. He then did a back flip up and landed on his feet. The thug got back up and swung another punch only for the boy to catch his face, shove him into a wall, punch him in the face several times, and finish the attack off with a drop kick.

"Whoa! Did I really do that?" Adrien thought surprised.

"Dude!" Nino said in shock. "Did you do that?"

"Um...yes."

"Wha...By any chance were you secretly raised by ninjas?"

"No but that would explain a lot."

"Impressive." He heard a voice say. The two boys turned around to see Ladybug walking toward them. "I heard screaming and went to see if I could help but it seems to me you didn't need any."

"Oh...Uh...Well I'm...Pretty tough." Adrien said nervously.

"Never knew a model who could fight."

"Well I..I mean I keep myself pretty healthy so yeah."

"Saw you in the audience today. Thank you for coming to my show I hope to see you again." She walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Sorry handsome but no one can know who I am. Bon oui." She flung her show and swung off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Adrien was exhausted from the busy night but happy that he actually got to have fun for once. He went downstairs to eat his usual breakfast then get ready for school. He almost at the door when he felt his father's cold, firm, hand on his shoulder giving him a frighting grip. Adrien stiffed, his father always did this when he was about to scold him for something.

"Where were you last night?" He asked him. "Don't bother denying it. Last night I heard you sneak in from the window last night so where were you?"

"I was out having fun with my friend."

"What friend?"

"His name is Nino Lahiffe. He's a really nice guy, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! You were doing something I didn't approve of! What was it?"

"Now Gabriel please come down." Emilie said.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" Gabriel demanded.

"I went to the Miraculous Theater." He said.

"That trash hole?! No son of mine will participate in that!"

"Father it's a great place and the people here are very fun and nice and-"

"We do not associate with people who go there."

"You mean you don't. Just because your my father doesn't mean I have to do everything you do and be like you!"

"So you want to be a piece of trash!? Is that it!?"

"Gabriel stop!" Emilie said.

"Don't interrupt Emilie!"

"Father I'm almost an adult! You can't keep telling me what to do! If I want to take a little time to have fun with my friends then i can do that! And if I want to go to college instead be a model for the rest of my life then I'm going to do it!"

"You will not! Do you honestly think you'll make it out there by yourself?!"

"Better than being trapped here! You keep trying to run my life and make me be like you! It's my life not yours! I'll never be like you! I'd rather die than be like you!"

"How dare you!" He raised his arm to strike the boy only to have his wife's hand stop him.

"Gabriel stop! You don't know what you're doing!" She cried.

Gabriel looked up at the huge fist he had made then down at his son who looked both scared and angry. He immediately put his arm down.

"Adrien." His mother said. "Go to school now. Please."

He had already slammed the door and left for school, she looked back at her husband with eyes of disappointment and shame.

"How could you do that to your own son?"

"I stopped!"

"And what if you hadn't? What if I hadn't of been there? What if you had hurt him?"

"I understand the huge mistake I almost made but he was disrespectful!"

"I don't want to hear it Gabriel!"

"You heard what he said!"

"Yes and I will speak to him about that but you...You're the one who's wrong! He's right! You can't control him! He's not you! Stop trying to make him like you!"

"He disobeyed me! He needs to know his place!"

"He's your son not your employee! For god's sake Gabriel your his father! Stop treating him like an incompetent worker! If you don't learn to let him live his own life and make his own choices and to stop acting like his boss we'll lose him! And if we lose him I'll never forgive you and you'll find yourself alone!"

"You wouldn't leave me."

"I wouldn't want to! Gabriel I love you with all my heart but my son will always come first in my life and he goes so do I."

She then left the manor and went to get some air. Gabriel sighed and rubbed his head regretfully. He was terrible at showing it but he loved his wife and son more than anything in the world. They were the only things in this world that made him happy, if he were to lose either of them he'd probably lose his mind. The reason why he was so hard on Adrien was because he had come from an abusive and alcoholic father who always wasted their money on beer forcing him and his mother to constantly live in debt and poverty. At a young age he swore that he would rise above that and see to it that any children he had would too.

"Mr. Agreste." Nathalie said.

"What?"

"I need you to come with me into the lab. We have a situation."

...

Marinette began counting the money her boss had paid her at her new job. She had made 50 dollars this week, still not enough for college but a good start.

"Hopefully I should enough by the end of the year." She told Tikki as they walked home that evening.

"Hey Maritrash!" She heard the terrible voice of Chloe call. "I heard you were talking to my Adrien the other day. What were you doing with him?"

"Nothing his cat ran off and I found him."

"Yeah right! I know about your little crush on him! Just so you know he's my boyfriend! So stay away from him or you'll be sorry!"

Tikki ran up to her mistress protectively and hissed at the mean blonde.

"Ugh! What is that hairball?!" She screeched.

"Her name is Tikki and she's not a hairball, she's my best friend."

"Typically that your only friend would be a stinking animal."

Just then Chloe found herself getting sprayed with a hose, she screamed and ran off dripping wet. The hose was then turned off by a girl with reddish-brown hair who was wearing glasses.

"Are you okay?" She asked Marinette.

"Yes."

"I saw how that brat was treating you. She really needs to get a life."

"Hey I think you and I have the same class. together right."

"Yeah and I see that witch bullying you everyday and it makes me sick. You know she only bullies you because she sees you as a threat."

"But why me? I don't understand what I ever did to make her hate me."

"You don't let what she says get to you, you always work hard and stay happy and she can't stand that."

"She's awful."

"I know. I'm Alya Cesire by the way."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng nice to meet you."

"Listen why don't we go get a smoothie? My treat?"

"Oh you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Alright."

"Meow!" Tikki mewed.

"Oh can Tikki come? I don't know if you like cats but-"

"No I like cats especially one as cute as she is." She said stroking Tikki. She purred and nuzzled into Alya's hand making Marinette smile. She might have just made her first friend. Well first human friend. They went down to the smoothie shop and spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other.

"So what do you plan to do after high school?" Marinette asked her.

"I don't know yet but hopefully something that involves getting the word out, maybe I'll work in the news industry."

"That sounds cool."

"So what's the 411 on you and Adrien?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at him everyday. If that's not the look of a crush then I don't know what is."

"Well I may have a small crush on him."

"Figures. You're not the only girl in Paris to like him."

"I know what you're thinking but I don't like him because he's a model. He's smart and kind and sweet and polite. He's much more than just some pretty rich boy."

"When did you fall for him?"

"It was the ninth grade and I was running late, in my haste to get to class on time I tripped and fell right through the door. I dropped my bag and it spilled everything inside. All the other kids laughed at me except Adrien. He just smiled, helped up, and helped me pick up all my things. He was so nice but other than that he hardly ever speaks to me."

"Well why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't. He has so many female admirers, he'd probably think I'm just like them."

"If you ask me if you told him what you told me he'd fall for you instantly."

"Really?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

"I wouldn't and besides I've got more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Well I gave my parents my college money so they could pay the mortgage now I have to get a job and save up."

"I can help you if you'd like."

"That's very kind of you but I can do this on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well if you ever need anything just ask okay."

"I won't but I'm a lot tougher than most people think."

"I believe that."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien spent the whole day not talking to anyone. What had happened between him and his father had messed him up pretty bad. While he wasn't surprised that his father almost hit him it still hurt.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Adrien said later that day when he came home.

"No Adrien. No." His mother said holding him close. "He's just worried."

"Mom he almost hit me! He hates me because I don't want to be like him!"

"That's not true!" She defended. "What your father did was terrible but he doesn't hate you! He loves you so much, it's just that sometimes when you love someone you do things that you shouldn't do."

"How can love make you do bad things?"

"Well it's not really the love that makes the person do the bad things, it's the person's desire to have or keep that love that makes them do it sometimes. For example do you remember when we went to see Phantom of the Oprea?"

"Yeah it was about some deformed guy who killed people just because he wanted the girl he loved to sing and then tried to kill her boyfriend because she wouldn't marry him."

"Yes and the phantom did those things because he thought it would earn him Christine's love but in the end he learned that if he truly loved her then he needed to let her go, let her be happy with the man she truly loves. Your father is kind of the same way, he's never killed anyone thank God but he's so desperate to keep our love for him that sometimes he'll do bad things."

"I don't understand."

"You will one day, when you fall in love. Believe me when a man loves a woman and a child he'll do anything he can not to lose them. Now then why don't you and I go get some macaroons from the bakery and enjoy them while we play piano? You used to love that when you were a child."

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood. Mom right now I just want to go for a walk and clear my head."

"Okay but be back before dark."

"I will."

...

"What do you mean you lost the formula?!" Gabriel shouted at Nathalie.

"I don't know sir! But it's gone."

"This is all your fault!"

"But sir-"

"Enough! I can't believe this! Years of intense hard work down the drain!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry won't do jack! Do we still have the other formula?"

"Yes but it's unstable."

"Get it! We're gonna test it!"

"But sir it's highly unstable and besides we don't have a test subject!"

"I shall test it on myself."

"But sir do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could kill yourself or worse!"

"We all have to take risks Nathalie! Now get the machine ready!"

She was very reluctant to do this but he was her boss and if she didn't want to risk getting fired she did as he ordered. She grabbed the formula and hooked it up to the machine. Gabriel then prepared to get inside.

"Now when I give the word, pull the trigger. Understand?"

"I understand sir but I really don't think we should do this. According to the data and calculations this formula could lead to physical and mental damage and it could be highly explosive."

"If you're afraid of getting blown up then stay behind that glass screen! I will not loose to another company! Agrestes do not lose anything! Now get me ready or you're fired!" He snapped.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" A concerned voice asked. He turned around to see Emilie coming downstairs.

"Emilie go back upstairs! Don't come in here!" He shouted.

"What's going on? Wha...What is all this?"

""How did you get in here?"

"The door was left open, Gabriel what are you doing?"

"Emilie I'm doing something that will ensure that our future is rich and prosperous."

"Gabriel what are you talking about? What is this?"

"The future. With this machine I will be able to become one of the most incredible humans in existence."

"Or you could kill yourself." Nathalie said.

"What?!" Emilie gasped.

"Nathalie quiet!" He snapped. "It's nothing to worry about Emilie. I'll be fine."

"But Gabriel if this is dangerous then don't do it!"

"I will not be a failure!"

"But you're not a failure. Not to me and not to Adrien. Gabriel we don't need to be above everyone else to be happy, we just need each other. Please don't do this. If you were ever hurt I couldn't live with myself."

Gabriel was touched by his wife's undying love and devotion but he couldn't help but think her thoughts were foolish and delusional. Love could do many things but it wouldn't keep him at the top.

"Nathalie get Emilie behind the screen and start the machine."

"But sir-"

"Now!"

"Sorry about this Mrs. Agreste." Nathalie wrapped her arms around Emilie's waist and pulled her behind the glass screen.

"Gabriel no! Don't!" She cried.

He got into the machine, unaware that a moth had flown in with him.

"Pull the trigger!"

Once they were safe behind the screen Nathalie pulled the lever. The machine closed and it began to infuse the formula with Gabriel's D.N.A. Suddenly the machine began to shake and make loud noises as electric shock waves were being fired and the danger alarm was going off.

"What's happening?" Emilie asked.

"I...I don't know!" Nathalie said. "The machine it's going haywire! I think...Oh dear God! I think it's going to explode!"

"What?! Gabriel! Get out of here!" She rushed to help her husband.

"Mrs. Agreste no!" Nathalie said trying to hold her back. "You could get killed!"

"Gabriel no!"

She broke away from Nathalie and ran out from behind the screen up to the machine before she could stop her. Then BANG! CRASH! BOOM! The machine exploded destroying the lab completely. Emilie screamed in terrible pain as the shock from the machine snapped her neck, Nathalie tired to help her but she got knocked out by the force of the explosion. When the ruckus simmered down the machine opened and Gabriel stepped out a new man but new is not always a good thing. His skin had turned gray and his body had become more muscular but his eyes that now held a strange and frightening darkness. The formula may had given him great strength and power along with strong senses which he got from the moth but it had warped his mind and damage his mental thinking.

"The power." He said. "The strength. It worked! Ha! Nathalie you fool! I told you it would work! see Emilie there was nothing to worry about."

But there was no response.

"Emilie?"

He looked over at the blonde woman lying on the floor, her eyes closed and her body motionless.

"Emilie?" He kneeld down and lifted up his wife's upper body. She had no breath, no pulse. She was gone, she was dead. The explosion had snapped her neck, killing her instantly. "No...No...NOOOO!"

Whatever sanity Gabriel had left was lost at that very moment. His wife, the love of his life, his soul purpose for living was now dead. And when she died Gabriel's morality and sanity died along with her. He stood there crying out in agony as he clutched her dead body closed.

"It came from down here!" A voice shouted.

The explosion had been heard by many civilians so police were called in to investigate.

"Freeze!" Officer Roger said.

"You!" Gabriel growled. "It's your fault she's dead!"

He got up and lunged for Roger only to have him be tasered into unconsciousness. Once he was out Roger pulled out his phone.

"Frank you better get down here and call an ambulance! We've got three injured people here and I think one of them might need physiatric help."


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien knew it was dark and that he had promised his mother that he would be home before dark but he didn't care. He just wanted some peace and quiet, some time away from his father.

"Adrien what are you doing out here?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing just getting some time to myself. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I just got off work."

"I didn't know you had a job, where do you work?"

"Oh I work at that new shop that opened up."

"Why don't you just work at the bakery?"

"The money I earn there isn't enough for college."

"I thought you had been saving up college money since ninth grade."

"Yeah but I...I gave it to my parents to pay for their mortgage."

"They asked you to do that?"

"No I chose to. At first they didn't want to accept it but I insisted. That bakery is their only way of living without it I'm not sure what they'd do."

"Marinette you're so kind and giving."

"Thanks but it's nothing really."

"Not to your parents and anyone else you've helped."

"That's very sweet of you to say."

Adrien looked at the clock on his phone, it was almost ten o'clock. No doubt his father would kill him for being out so late. He sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I stayed out too late. My dad is gonna kill me."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Funny usually the guy asks the girl."

"Well if you don't want to-"

"No I do. Thank you."

Together they walked back to the mansion. Adrien couldn't help but think about how sweet and kind Marinette was. She probably was one of the nicest people in all of Paris though he felt bad for her because she and her family had to work so hard to get around. Poor Marinette probably wouldn't be able to go to college due to sacrificing her savings. He wondered if maybe he could give her some money but then again his father would never allow it. He didn't really think friends were worth money.

"Hey what's happening over there?" Marinette pointed out.

His mansion was surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. The authorities were talking to Nathalie who was balling her eyes out and sobbing pitifully.

"It's all my fault!" She wept. "I knew what would happen! I knew it wasn't safe but I...I...Oh God!"

"Easy ma'am. There's nothing you could've done." Officer Roger said comforting her.

"Nathalie what's going on?" Adrien asked. "Where are my parents?"

"Oh Adrien!" She sobbed. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean...Oh God!"

"Maybe I should tell him ma'am." Roger said. "Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

He took a deep breath and prepared to give him the bad news.

"I'm very sorry son but...Your mother is dead and your father is well...He's become mentally ill."

"What?" he gasped in horror.

"Your father was experimenting with a dangerous machine and highly unstable chemicals. It caused an explosion which caused your mother to snap her neck and your father to suffer a mental breakdown. I'm very sorry."

"My mother is dead?" He said it as if it was impossible.

"I'm very sorry. The paramedics tried to revive her but it did no good. When someone breaks their neck it's an instant death. She was dead before we got here."

No...No...No!" He cried in disbelief. "You're lying! You're lying! Mom!"

"Take it easy kid."

"Mom!" He saw the paramedics taking her body into an ambulance. He tried to run after her but the police held him back. He screamed her name with tears streaming down his face, hoping and praying that by some miracle of God that she could come back to life. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

But the body did not move. Whatever life it had was gone and there was no getting it back. Adrien collapsed the ground sobbing bitterly. Marinette gently kneeled down next to him and raised her hand to pat his back comfortingly only to have him wrap his arms around her and cry. Marinette held him and let him cry. She wanted to say that it was okay but that would be a lie.

"Oh Adrien." Marinette soothed. "I'm so sorry."

Poor Adrien couldn't help but blame himself. He thought if only I hadn't of gone out or if only I hadn't of stayed out so late then she still be here. Oh God why did I go out? Why? Why did Mom have to die? She was so kind and loving and selfless. She always went out of her way to take care of him and make him happy but despite all her good qualities she died a cruel death.

"Poor kid." Roger sighed.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Another cop asked.

"I don't know."

"What do we do with this equipment we found?"

"Send it to the government lab along with Mr. Agreste we don't want another accident like this happening."

Emilie Agreste's funeral was held one week later. Adrien, Nathalie, his body guard, and all of his friends and family were there. It broke his heart to watch them bury his mother under the cold dark earth. Death is a funny thing, it can come at anytime at anyplace. Sometimes people expect it and other times they don't. Sometimes you know why it came and took the person you love and sometimes you don't know. But one thing that is everyone knows about death is that it's always sad. When someone you love so much dies it hurts terribly and it makes you sad but time has away of healing you. The only problem is you never know how long it will be before you're healed.

When the service ended everyone went home, everyone except Adrien who couldn't bring himself to leave his mother's grave. He just stood there watching it and crying.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Roger asked Nathalie.

"With time he will be." Nathalie said. "What's going to happen to Mr. Agreste?"

"Right we have him at a government lab trying to remove those chemicals from his body. With the right technology I'm sure they can cure him."

"Will he come back when he's cured?"

"Not immediately. Once they've cured they're going to transfer him to an pyschiatric ward to get help because right now he's mentally unstable."

"Alright, you'll keep in touch with us on how he's doing right?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you."

She then went over to Adrien.

"Come on it's time to go home." She said.

"I have no home." He said.

"Adrien you can't stay here forever. Come on now."

She led him back to the limo which took them back to the mansion. When they got home Adrien went to his room and started crying again. Plagg brushed up against his master and comforted him. Meanwhile back at the government lab, Gabriel unknown to the scientists had no intention of staying there and being cured. When they came into his room to get him the first thing he did was sized them by their throats and throw them into the wall. Alarms went off but using his new intelligence, he shut down all the security systems and escaped. After wandering around for hours he found some underground catacombs and hid there. Alone in the dark his insanity continued to spread.

"My Emilie is dead." He said. "My career, my work, my life, it's all over. Nathalie was right the machine was too dangerous...No...No the machine worked because I...I have power and strength. It's not fault...It's theirs...These fools of Paris...They threatened my business, they threatened everything I had and that...That is what caused me to lose Emilie. I'll make them pay."

The insanity was growing.

"They'll all pay. I'll avenge you Emilie. I'll bring this entire city to it's knees by filling it with my creations, strong and powerful creations who only serve me. Paris will be ours Emilie and no one will stop me! As of now Gabriel Agreste is dead, I am now Hawkmoth and I will have my revenge!"

His dark and insane laughter echoed all through the catacombs, frighting anyone and anything who heard it. Paris was now going to face one of the most dangerous threats imaginable and it's name was Hawkmoth.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien didn't go back to school for a long time. In fact he didn't go anywhere for a long time, he just stayed in his room alone. Not talking to anyone, hardly eating, and barely sleeping. The only person who saw him was Plagg and that was just because he lived in Adrien's bedroom. Then one day after three weeks of isolation he saw something white walking around by the window of his bedroom. He opened his window and a white cat carrying a basket in it's mouth jumped on to his bed. It was Tikki, Marinette's cat.

"Hey there girl." He said. "What are you doing here?"

She put the basket down and he opened it. Inside were several sheets of paper, a tin of cookies, and a note. He picked up the note and read.

 _Hey I thought some cookies would make you feel better._

 _They're fresh from the oven and very good._

 _Also there's the homework you missed so you won't be left behind when you come back._

 _At least I hope you come back, we really miss you Adrien so please come back soon._

 _Love Marinette._

"She's so sweet." He smiled. He then gave Tikki a gently stroke behind the ears. "Thanks."

She mewed and went back out the window. Adrien looked at the note and sighed, he knew he couldn't avoid life forever but it was hard not to. He didn't know what to do now. He felt angry, he felt sad, he felt hurt. He hated it that he had to live without his mother. He hated his father for killing her with the machine and he hated those rival designers for making him do it. He just wanted to explode. To make people hurt the same way he did. And he decided that's what he was going to do but he wasn't going to do it in disguise because he couldn't risk going to jail. He went through his father safe which contained his private designs, ones that only he and his mother knew about because his father couldn't risk rival designers finding out. Searching through several outfits he chose the leather, black cat suit his father had thought about having him model for an animal themed collection.

He put it on, it was a perfect fit and it came with a mask which he tied around his eyes. He then slipped out the window of his bedroom and began climbing across the roof tops of Paris searching for places he cause destruction and mayhem. Where he could hurt someone like he had been hurt. Then he spotted his perfect target. There was a couple and their son walking down the street. They were a family, a happy family giggling, smiling, and loving on each other. Doing things he would never do again. He growled in anger and jealousy, he raised his claws and prepared to attack them when his mother's smiling face flashed in his face. At once he realized that if his mother was going through what he was going through, if he had been the one who had died and she had seen this family she wouldn't have hurt them. No matter how angry or upset it would make her she wouldn't and if he didn't want to make her spirit disappointed with him then he wouldn't do it either. So he lowered his claws and decided to go back home.

"No! Stop! Someone help!"

Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard those cries. He saw the family had been jumped by two muggers, one of them was holding a gun while the other held a Swiss army knife. The mother was clutching the little boy while the father had his arms out trying to protect his wife and child.

"Come on cough up the money and we'll let you live." The mugger with the gun said.

"Here! Take my wallet!" The father said tossing it to them. "Not leave us alone!"

"Thank you." Them mugger said picking up the wallet and then pointing his gun at the man ready to shoot. "Sucker!"

He was just about to open fire when a Adrien jumped on to him and knocked the gun out of his hand. The other mugger tried to take a swipe at him with his knife but Adrien using his new cat-like reflexes dodged him. He flipped back kicking the knife out of his hand and punched him. Then he grabbed him by the hair and drug him over to the one he had jumped on and grabbed him by his neck.

"These people give you what you want and you still kill them. That's pretty low." He said. "You make me sick."

"What are you?" The mugger asked scared.

"Your worst nightmare."

He bashed both of the mugger's heads together knocking them out, threw the wallet to the man, and climbed up the wall, running off to hide. When the police arrived Adrien stayed behind to listen to the conversation. The family explained everything that had happened to the police, calling him a hero which gave Adrien an idea. If he couldn't end his pain by hurting people he would do it by helping them instead.

...

"Don't move lady!" A thief said pinning a woman down with a gun while holding her purse in another. Only to have someone knock him out with a baton, help the young woman up, and give her back her purse then he disappeared leaving behind a note on the purse saying.

 _Try not to go out alone at night so much._

 _Be more careful._

 _Cat Noir._

Later that week the police went to investigate a robbery at a local jewelry store only to find the robbers already caught, tied up, and hanging upside down.

"Hey Roger you better see this!" The cadet told his chief.

"Mon dieu!" He said.

Before they knew it the media and newspapers were every where talking about the mysterious cat figure who would stop crime and then disappear without a trace. Nadja Chamack Paris's top reporter began interviewing locals about their thoughts on the dark figure who called himself Cat Noir.

"I'm here Paris's police today as I interview some of you on your thoughts of the man Cat Noir. Officer Roger what do you think of him?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know." He said. "I mean he's stopped ten robberies this month so he's making our work a lot easier."

"This is not a man!" A man she interviewed said. "I saw him once and he had a tail."

"He saved me from getting mugged last week." A woman said.

"I think he's just some vigilante ruffian who belongs behind bars." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"I think he's the result of nuclear explosion." Max said.

"No he's probably an alien or something!" Kim said.

"Kim for the last time aliens do not exist." Max told hiim.

"Oh yeah then how do you explain those weird markings on my wall?"

"That is a result of you punching the walls in anger every time Alix beats you in a bet."

"Okay that's enough of that." Nadja said. "What do you think sir?"

"He stopped my three men from stealing from my store." A clerk said.

"He's obviously a superhero." A little boy said.

"Guy who's half cat? Sounds hot." One girl said.

"He's some kind of freaky wackadoo." Another man said.

"He stinks! And I don't like him!" A thug said.

"Hey didn't we arrest you last week for theft?" Roger accused.

"Uh no...I...I gotta go now." He said running away.

"Hey! Wait! Halt! Stop him!" Roger ordered as he and the other cops went to tackle him.

"You'll never take me alive!"

"So there you have it folks. Who is Cat Noir? A criminal? A hero? A freak? The world may never know. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Paris news."

Marinette turned off the TV after watching the news with Alya.

"Can you believe it Marinette? A real live hero saving Paris." Alya said.

"Yeah it is pretty incredible."

"I wonder who he is. Probably some really old guy in his forties...Maybe it's not even a man! Maybe it's a woman!"

"Who knows? But I doubt you or I will ever see him whoever he is. Listen Alya I gotta get to work now so I'll see you latter."

"Okay."

Marinette said goodbye to her friend, grabbed her bag, got on her bike, and made her way to her place of work. She didn't feel comfortable telling people where she worked because she was afraid people like Chloe would come and make fun of her. Not that Chloe would ever set foot where she worked but still she just couldn't take the risk. Little did she know that she would be meeting a very special person tonight at her workplace.


	9. Chapter 9

One evening after work Marinette was walking home when she had the strangest feeling that she was being followed. Looking back she saw that it was two guys. Sensing danger she picked up her pace and started to run a little.

"Where ya going baby?" One of them asked as they started to run after her.

She started to run faster but they caught up with her rather quick. They grabbed her arm and tried to pull her down.

"Get off me!" She screamed kicking one of them but that only made them angrier. They sized her by her hair and slammed her against the brick wall of a building but before they could do her any more harm Marinette heard a voice cry out:

"Get your hands off her!"

Then she felt the two thugs getting pulled off of her and turned around to see Cat Noir fighting them off. They were strong but he was a lot stronger. His strength, speed, and agility was incredible. The fight ended Adrien knocking one with a punch and throwing the other into a dumpster. He turned to Marinette with eyes expressing intense concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a little. Thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem Miss uh?"

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"I know who you are. I have a TV."

"Well then you also know that the streets can be very dangerous especially at night Princess. Luckily your knight in shinning armor was able to rescue you in time."

Marinette looked at Cat Noir skeptically. She didn't know why but there was something very familiar about him.

"What's with all the staring Princess?" He asked. "I get it you're shocked at how good looking I am right?"

"No." She said. "But you seem familiar to me. I feel like we've met before."

"Oh...Um..."

"Something about those eyes."

"Crap! She's on to me!" Adrien thought.

"Nope! Sorry Princess! We've never met before now so um...Now that you're safe I'm just gonna go unless of course you want me to walk you home."

"No I'll hail a taxi."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to get attacked again."

"I'm sure that I'll be fine though I gotta say you're a pretty good hero."

"Thanks but that's only one of my many talents. You should hear what the ladies say about me?"

"Do you always flirt with girls you rescue?"

"Only when they're as pretty as you."

"I know I should be flattered but actually I'm just annoyed."

"Forgive me Princess, that wasn't my intention at all." He grinned.

That smile, she knew that she had seen it before but where and on who's face.

"Well see you around." He said.

Using his baton he shot himself on top of the roof of a building and ran off. The next day two people had gone missing. One was famous ornithgologist Dr. Xavier Ramier and pantomime actor Fred Harple who was Mylene's father.

"It's just not like him to just disappear." Mylene told Marinette and Alya at school the other day. "I'm so worried about him."

"Don't worry Mylene I'm sure the police will find him." Marinette assured him.

"I hope so. What if he's hurt? Or worse?"

"What happened the last time you saw him?" Alya asked.

"He had just come home when he received a phone call from work. He told me and my mother that he would be back by morning but he's been gone for a week."

"Well maybe he's still at work." Marinette said.

"No he would call and tell us if he was. Something happened."

Adrien happened to be near by and over heard the whole conversation. Mylene had always been so kind to him and he considered her a good friend so he decided to do her a favor. He changed into Cat Noir and began searching for Mylene's father but he couldn't find him anywhere. He also searched for Dr. Ramier but he was a no show too. He wondered what could've happened to them. He spied on detectives who were talking about what they thought happened. According to them all evidence regarding the disappearances of the two men pointed toward abduction but who would kidnap a bird scientists and a mime actor?

Little did he know that both Mr. Harple and Dr. Ramier had been kidnapped by Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth had plans for them. He was planning to subject them to his unstable chemical which he had swiped. The two men were strapped down in chairs and blindfolded.

"Dr. Ramier and Mr. Harple thank you for accepting my invitation." Hawkmoth said.

"Invitation?! You kidnapped us!" Fred said.

"Now there's no need to split hairs." Hawkmoth said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Xavier said.

"Oh I'm just going to give you a little makeover."

"What kind of makeover?"

"You'll see. When I'm done with you two you'll turn this city into my own personal war zone."

"You are a monster Hawkmoth!" Fred said.

"You're a freak!" Xavier added.

"Oh yeah? Interesting words coming from two people who are about to become monsters and freaks themselves!"

He injected his chemicals into their bodies and then subjected them to his knew machine. It warped their bodies and thier minds transforming them into insane, dangerous, mindless criminals who now served Hawkmoth.

"Now then my creations, you shall be called akumas and you serve me and no one else! Understand?!." He said. "Your mission is to go out into the world and cause chaos. Destroy anything and anyone you see! No mercy! Make Paris pay for all that I have suffered and let no one stop you! Go!"

The akumas were then released to attack Paris, seemingly with no one to stop them.


	10. Chapter 10

After keeping Paris safe for a month Adrien decided that he deserved a reward so he went to the Miraculous Theater and by he went I mean he chose to go as Cat Noir. He was eager for a night of good food, drink, and music of the beautiful Ladybug. When he arrived he had forgotten how the theater was designed so he got a little lost and accidentally bumped right into Ladybug.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"Oh I beg your pardon." He said.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here? Is there trouble?"

"No not at all my lady. I only came to see your magnificent performance."

"Thank you but I'm sorry sir you can't be backstage, performers only."

"I know but I'm a little lost. Could you direct me to where the seats are?"

"Yes of course. Follow me."

"Thank you. You know I sing a little too."

"Really? Are you any good?"

"I've been told that I have a meow-sical voice."

"That wasn't really funny."

"I thought it was."

"Oh dear looks like they're aren't enough seats. I suppose I could let you watch from back stage just this once but don't cause any trouble."

"I won't."

She then went to prepare for her performance. An hour later when the house was full the announcer called for her. She walked on stage and a spot light shines on her, music started to play as she began to sing in her beautiful voice.

 _"She's resplendent_

 _So confident_

 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

 _I realize_  
 _I'm hypnotized_  
 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
 _I hear the moon_  
 _Singing a tune_  
 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
 _Is she divine?_  
 _Is it the wine?_  
 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

 _I don't know, Don't know_  
 _So don't ask me why_  
 _That's how we are_  
 _La Seine and I."_

Cat noir smiled, he knew this song by heart because his mother used to sing it to him all the time. Over come with fond memories and the urge to sing he found himself joining in with the song and dancing on stage.

 _"I feel alive_

 _When I'm beside_  
 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
 _From this angle_  
 _Like an angel_  
 _La Seine, La Seine, La Seine."_

At first Ladybug and the audience was confused by Cat Noir's sudden appearance but they were impressed by his singing and dancing. Cat Noir offered his hand to Ladybug inviting her to dance with him, she accepted his invite by putting her hand in his. The two then danced across the stage while singing a duet.

Ladybug: _"Up on the bridge."_  
Cat Noir _: "My heart does beat."_  
Ladybug _: "Between the waves."_  
Cat Noir _: "We will be saved."_  
Ladybug _: "The air we breathe."_  
Cat Noir _: "Can you believe?"_  
Both _: "Learn to forgive_  
 _Upon the bridge..._

 _That's how we are, La Seine and I_

 _That's how we are, La Seine and I_

 _That's how we are, La Seine and I_

 _That's how we are, La Seine and I..."_

The crowd was amazed and astounded by the chemistry the two shared and how wonderful their voices sounded together. They never would have guessed that Paris's mysterious hero of the night would have some much talent. They applauded and whistled and cheered madly. Ladybug and Cat Noir then bowed respectfully and left when the curtains fell.

"You were wonderful." Ladybug said.

"Thanks but I'm nothing compared to you."

"I beg to differ. You know you could get a job here if you want."

"Thanks but I've got more money than I know what to do with. So if you don't mind me asking why do you wear a mask?"

"The same reason you do. I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"Why?"

"Well why do you not want people to know who you are?"

"Protection. I can't risk getting anyone I know hurt so why do you hide your identity."

"Shame. I don't like who I am."

"Why?"

"Because and let's leave it at that."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. Concerned the two went outside to see a man who resembled a disfigured mime standing on top of the theater. He was holding nothing but his shadow showed that he was holding a bomb that he was strapping to the theater.

"Oh no! Ladybug go inside and get everyone out of there and as far away from here as possible!"

"Alright but what about you?"

"I'm gonna try to stop him."

Using his baton he shot himself up to the top of the theater and flung his baton at his head getting his attention.

"Hey buddy what the hell are you doing?!"

But he didn't answer instead he picked up something he couldn't see but his shadow revealed that he had a bow and arrow ready to fire. Cat Noir quickly dodged the invisible arrow and back flipped to toward him and kicked him in the jaw. Silently the Mime made an invisible sword and tried to take a stab at him only to have it be lassoed by something. It was a yo-yo which belonged to Ladybug. She pulled the yo-yo string which pulled the sword out of his hands.

"Ladybug! Get out of here!" Cat Noir told her.

"Sorry but it looks to me that you might need some help."

Using her yo-yo she swung down and knocked the mime out by kicking him in the face.

"Thanks." Cat Noir said.

Just then they heard the sound of screaming and saw a flock of pidgeons attacking civilians. One flock in particular had invaded the police station and began flying off with Officer Roger. The two went to help him but by the time they got there he was gone and so were the pidgeons. They had all completely vanished without a trace.

"What just happened?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know but I think that Mime guy might know something. I'm going to take him down town for questioning." Cat Noir told her. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No I'll be fine. Nice working with you Cat Noir."

"You too Ladybug."

Ladybug then disappear into the night. Cat Noir rushed Mime down to the police station. The police tried questioning him but the poor man was out of his mind and was ranting like a mad man. They took him to a mental doctor for an evaluation and it was revealed that this man was Mylene's father who had been exposed to a dangerous chemical. It took weeks of hard work and studying from government scientists but they managed to cure him and bring him back to his senses.

"I...I'm not sure what exactly happened to me." Mr. Harple said when the police questioned. "I got a call after work from man claiming to be a talent scout and he asked me to meet him somewhere. I don't remember where but when I got there someone knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a chair with Xavier."

"Do you know who did this to you?" A cop asked him.

"He was mad! Insane! Out of his mind! He was a monster! He looked like a man but he didn't have a single ounce of humanity in him. He tortured us! He forced these chemicals and toxins into our bodies then he had us exposed to these painful shocks! It was horrible and that was the last thing I remembered before waking up in a hospital."

"Who did this to you?"

"He called himself Hawkmoth and that's all I know."

"Do you know what he did with Dr. Ramier? Or if he had anything to do with Officer Roger's disappearance?"

"No I don't. Right now I just want to go home to my family."

On the rooftops Cat Noir was listening carefully to Mr. Harple's words. From what he knew this Hawkmoth character was responsible for the recent disappearances. But why? And just who was he? Where did he come from? He went back home that night unaware that he was being followed. Then suddenly he felt something hard hit him, knock him down, then something was injected into him. When he got he looked up he was at the feet of a tall, strong, but dark man.

"Don't bother to get up boy that drug should prevent you from moving for at least an hour." The man said.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir asked.

"I am Hawkmoth a pleasure to meet you Cat Noir."

"You! You're the one who kidnapped those men! You tortured them!"

"Actually I experimented on them."

"But why?"

"To test my formula."

"What formula?"

"Sorry but it's a trade secret."

"What do you want with me? Are you gonna experiment on me like some lab rat?"

"No I have a little offer for you. What if you were to team up with me? We could take over this city."

"No way! Why would I do that? Why would I help you hurt innocent people?"

"Innocent? Foolish boy no one in this world is innocent. There is evil in everyone, there is no good or evil or crime or justice. There's only power."

"Somehow I disagree."

"So you refuse do you? Very well then I guess we're enemies."

"You'd be correct."

"Then in that case you better be careful boy because I'll be watching you and you better hope I never find out who you are or who you hold dear because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

He then disappeared in a fog of moths.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later Paris was having a world unity fair. Adrien didn't wanna go but Nino had convinced him that it would do him so good. There were lots of games, food stands, live performances, and a parade while a lot of the guests were wearing clothes from different countries though Adrien just decided to come in his regular clothes.

"Having a good time dude." Nino asked him.

"I guess." He sighed.

"Dude you need lighten up. I know it's been hard after what happened to your folks but come on, we haven't hung out in a month. Can't you try to enjoy spending time with me?"

Adrien sighed again. He had to admit it he had been rather gloomy lately and he had been neglecting his friends. So he decided to put on a smile and try to enjoy himself.

"Come on Adrien I promised Alya and Marinette that we would meet them on the balcony so we could see the parade."

"Who's Alya?" Adrien asked.

"She's Marinette's friend and Oh man Adrien I think I'm in love."

"Well that's good news Nino. Can you talk to her without getting nervous?"

"Yes but as for putting on the Lahiffe charm not so much."

"That hard huh?"

"Yeah she's just so amazing. She's smart, she's funny, she's hot. Oh if only I could make my move."

"Here why don't you go on ahead and I'll get some drinks."

"But what do I say?"

"Just be yourself, don't worry."

Meanwhile standing on top of the balcony of one of the buildings to watch the parade was Marinette and Alya. Alya was wearing an Arabian outfit the consisted of a gold tank top, pants, and sandals while her hair was in a braid. Marinette wore a short, red, Chinese style dress with a pink scarf and heels and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"The parade is pretty exciting isn't it?" Alya asked her.

"Yeah it is." Marinette said gazing at something.

Alya followed Marinette's gaze and it wasn't directed at the parade. It was directed at Adrien who was talking with Nino. Alya rolled her eyes and giggled at Marinette's obvious feelings for the young model.

"Marinette you've been crushing on Adrien forever. Why don't you just ask him out already?"

"He'd never say yes, he'd probably laugh at me."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's a handsome, rich, popular, and charming model. I'm not good enough for him."

"Says who?"

"Lots I'm sure."

"You know I think that if you two spent more time together he would just fall all over you."

"Only in my dreams."

"Hey ladies what's happening?" Nino said joining them on the balcony.

"Hey Nino." Alya said.

"Hi Nino. Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"He'll be here in a minute. He's just getting us some drinks."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. Everyone in the area turned in the direction of the crash to see a huge swarm of moths flying toward them.

"What the hell is that?" Nino asked.

The months then parted for Hawkmoth to fly out on a glider.

"Citizens of Paris! I am Hawkmoth creator and master of the Akumas!"

"The who?" Someone asked.

"The akumas! My creations who I set out to cause destruction and mayhem at my command! But I'm not here to release another one akuma. No, you see I'm here because a certain someone who I tried to make peace with rejected me and now I'm going to show him the consequences if his actions!"

He then began throwing bombs every where like a mad man. He threw one bomb at the building where Marinette, Alya, and the other spectors were causing to balcony to crumble. Alya and the other spectors managed to get to safety in time but Marinette was tossed over on the edge.

"Oh my God! Alya! Nino!" She screamed.

"Marinette!" Her friends gasped.

Alya and Nino tried to reach her but the crumbling building kept them apart and one hunk of the balcony hit Nino on the head knocking him out. Adrien had just come back from getting some lemonde from a stand when he saw the chaos taking place. He quickly darted into an alley, changed into his costume, and activated his powers. Then he started climbing up a building as fast as he could and he only quickened his speed when Hawkmoth hovered over to Marinette and smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello, my dear."

"Oh God! Please don't let me fall!" She cried.

"Sorry but I'm not the hero type."

"But I am!" Cat Noir then jumped down and knocked Hawkmoth off the glider. When he landed the police ran to arrest him.

"Hold it right there!" A cop said.

"I surrender!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh boy." Adrien said.

"Hold it right there!"

He punched and threw the cops out of his way. Adrien jumped down, landing on his feet, and ran in for a punch at Hawkmoth but he stopped him by grabbing his fist.

"Impressive!" He said shoving him back into a wall. "But not good enough you little brat!"

He hopped on his glider and flew after Cat Noir trying to shoot bombs at him. Cat Noir ran and dodged the bombs best he could. He then heard a scream. Looking up he saw that Marinette was at the very edge of the falling balcony holding on for dear life.

"Marinette!" He gasped.

"Help!" She cried. "Someone please help me!"

He climbed up toward the balcony but when he reached the top he was mashed against a window by Hawkmoth. He smashed his face repeatedly into the glass but the boy quickly turned around and punched him. Thinking fast he plunged his claws into the glider causing it to go haywire. He jumped off and watched as his advisory flew off defeated.

"This isn't over!" Hawkmoth shouted as his moths. "Not by a long shot!"

The rest of the balcony gave away and Marinette was flipped over the edge, she started falling toward the ground.

"Hold on Marinette!" Cat Noir said. He dove after her and reached for her. He caught her in his arms and used his baton to slow down their fall then used it to hoist then up and leap away. The crowd cheered for Cat Noir, releved and grateful that he had saved them. Marinette clung to him fearfully with her eyes tightly.

"Relax princess I won't let you fall. I promise." He assured her.

She opened her eyes and after a few moments she found herself enjoying the trip.

"So are you amazed that you were once again rescued by the dashing Cat Noir?" He flirted.

"Don't flatter yourself cat boy but thank you for saving me again."

"Don't mention it. It's all part of the job."

They landed on a safe and steady building.

"Now you sure you're alright?" He asked her.

"Yes but I'm more concerned for my friends. One of them was hurt and the other one disappeared."

"I'm sure they're fine. Well I better get going."

"Cat Noir wait!"

"Yes?"

"That man who attacked. The guy called Hawkmoth, do you know who he is?"

"I know that he's responsible for all the kidnappings and the mysterious villains showing up but that's all I know but don't worry I will stop him. Until we meet again adieu."

He leapt off the building and disappeared from her sight. A few minutes later Marinette was reunited with Alya and Adrien, together they went to the hospital to see Nino. He was alright he just had a nasty gash on his head which was bandaged.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Adrien asked him.

"Yeah but my head hurts real bad. Ugh! The jerk Hawkmoth almost killed me, Marinette, and half the people at the fair! What's his problem?"

"Besides the fact that he's insane and a psychopath?" Alya asked.

"Not to mention he kidnapped Mylene's father and experimented on him." Marinette said.

"And he did the same thing to Dr. Ramier." Adrien said.

"I just don't understand why he's doing this?" Marinette wondered. "What does he want?"

"I don't know but somebody has to stop him." Adrien said.

"Yeah that somebody is Cat Noir." Alya said. "He's one hell of a hero."

"Really? You know some people say he's a public menace." Adrien said.

"He's not a menace." Marinette said. "A little annoying maybe but not a menace."

"How do you know?" Alya asked.

"Well I've met him."

"You have? What was he like?"

"Yeah Marinette." Adrien said smiling. "Was he as devilishly handsome and charming as most girls say?"

"No not really." Marinette said making Adrien pout a little. "To be honest he was really cocky and annoyingly flirtatious but he was pretty funny and it's kind and brave of him to help people. I just wish he wouldn't flirt so much."

"He flirts with you?" Alya said. "Looks someone has a superhero crushing on her."

"I hope not. He's not really my type besides I hear that he's in love with Ladybug."

"The singer from the theater?" Nino said.

"Uh-huh. I also heard that they shared a duet the other night and rescued Mylene's father."

"Really? Oh God I wish I had been there." Alya said.

"Me too." Adrien said knowing all too well that he was there. "So what do you think Marinette? Do you think Ladybug and Cat Noir would make a good couple?"

"No."

"What? Why not? I mean...Just out of curiosity."

"Well they have to hide their identities all the time and what kind of a relationship can you have with someone if you don't know who they really are?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"Speaking of Ladybug Cat Noir isn't the only one in love with her." Nino said grinning at Adrien.

"Nino don't." Adrien warned.

"Oh has model boy fallen for her too?" Alya teased.

Adrien blushed in embarrassment.

"You should've seen him when he first saw her perform. He was practically swooning all over the table." Nino said.

"Shut up." Adrien said calmly.

"Wow you must really like her huh?" Marinette said sadly.

"Well she is a good dancer." Adrien said blushing more. "You know I think I need to go feed Plagg, I'll uh...See you guys tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

After Hawkmoth's attack on the fair he had sent out two akumas. One was Mr. Pigeon and the other was a new akuma named Rogercop. Together they caused damage and harm to many places and citizens. One evening while Cat Noir was fighting Mr. Pigeon and Rogerop to keep them from setting up a bomb a fire had been started in a local apartment building. Ladybug was on her break when she saw the fire and the group of people surrounding. She watched as most of the people who lived there ran out but one woman was trying to get back in, screaming and crying while police tried to restrain her.

"Let me go! I have to find her! Where is she?! Manon! Manon!" She screamed.

"Nadja can't find her daughter anywhere." A man told the police. "Somebody call the fire department help! Help!"

"Is anybody in there?" Ladybug asked the man.

"We think there's a kid stuck on the third floor. Hey where are you going?"

Before anyone could stop her Ladybug slipped into the burning building. Smoke and fire was everywhere but that didn't stop her from running upstairs to the third floor. Reaching the third floor she heard the sound of someone crying from behind a door. She tried to open it but it was stuck, she picked up a plank that had fallen over and used it to break down the door. Inside she followed the crying to a closet and found the little girl called Manon hiding in the corner.

"It's okay." She told her comfortingly. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

She picked up the frightened child and headed for the stairway however she had to be quick because the building was coming down fast. She could hear the Manon's frightened screams and feel her clinging to her in fear. Holding her close and trying everything she could to shield her from the smoke Ladybug ran as fast she could desperately looking for an exit. Suddenly the stairs under her broke and she fell but she managed to grab on to the edge and toss Manon back on top.

"Try to get out of here!" Ladybug told her. "Leave me here! Save yourself!"

But Manon just grabbed on to Ladybug's fingers with her tiny hands and tried to pull her up with all her strength but Ladybug was just too heavy and just when it looked like she was going to fall and pull Manon along with her Cat Noir appeared, grabbed her other hand, and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good now let's get out of here."

Ladybug picked up Manon and she Cat Noir headed for the exit only for them to be stopped by Rogercop.

"Get out of the way! Can't you see this building is coming down?" Ladybug said.

"I have been ordered to destroy you." He said not caring at all about the fact that he could die here.

"You and the kid get out of here I'll keep him busy." Cat Noir told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go!"

Ladybug continued to the exit. Rogercop tried to stop her but Cat Noir flung his baton at the back of his head getting his attention. Rogercop turned toward him angrily and threw slicing blades at him.

"Oh great!" Cat Noir said.

He began dodging the flying blades best he could. He dodged all but one of them that managed to just scrape his arm. Rogercop then grabbed him and started to punch him in the face repeatedly with his metal arms. Cat Noir tried to break away but he was too strong and each punch he received felt like a stone bashing his head. That pain mixed in with the smoke from the fire that he was breathing in was making him so dizzy that when Rogercop released him he just collapsed on to the floor. But before Rogercop could give him the killing blow he was knocked out by Ladybug who hit him in the back of the head with a plank.

The firefighters had finally arrived while one carried Rogercop out while Ladybug carried out Cat Noir. Outside she laid him on his back side and put her ear to his lips. He wasn't breathing.

"No. Nononono! No! I saved you! I saved you so you can not die on me!"

She began to perform CPR by givinh his chest a few presses then opening his mouth and pressing hers to it as she breathed air into him.

"Come on! Come back to us!" She pleaded. "Come back to me."

She then pressed her lips to his and he started coughing but he was breathing again.

"Oh thank God." She said relieved.

He looked up at her smiling face and smiled back.

"Am I in heaven?"

"No but you were dangerously close to going there." She giggled.

"Too bad because I swore that you were an angel."

Ladybug rolled her eyes then helped him over to the paramedics. Once they had pumped enough oxygen into both him and her they left leaving behind an unconscious Rogercop and Mr. Pigeon A.K.A Officer Roger and Dr. Ramier who were taken into custody to be cured of Hawkmoth's chemicals.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Cat Noir told Ladybug as they stood together on the roof tops.

"You're welcome."

"Hey listen you have another show tomorrow night right?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." He said disappointed.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering if...Maybe... Tomorrow we could spend the evening together."

"You mean like a date? I don't know I mean I guess I could after work but should we really be getting that close?"

"What's the harm? It's just two friends getting together."

"I suppose. Look I'll try to be there if I can but I make no promises."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Ladybug then dashed off leaving Cat Noir to hope and pray that his lady would come unaware that he was being watched by someone. That someone was none other that the mistress of illusion herself Volpina. You see that legend about her wasn't just a legend. She really existed and she had living in the darkness for many years weaving illusions and images, while watching young couples in Paris living happily which filled her with envy and hatred. She never thought that she would have a chance at finding true love again until she saw Cat Noir. She believed that he was a lot like herself. A lonely creature of darkness which is why she considered him her soul mate.

"At last I won't have to live in the dark alone." She said. "When the moment is right I shall come to him and we shall spend eternity together."


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette grasped the red and black spotted mask in her hand. She didn't know what she was doing. When she had gotten a job dancing at the Miraculous Theater, she had told herself repeatedly that it would be best to keep her identity a secret and not to get close to anyone because a lot of men had become enamored with her ladybug persona and she didn't want any of those crazy men getting into her personal life. Then there was the fact that she had gotten involved with the akumas and didn't want to risk the lives of her friends and family. Keep your identity a secret and don't get close to anyone from work. That's what she had told herself. So why on Earth was she going to meet Cat Noir tonight for a date?

"Meow!" Her cat Tikki mewed.

"I know it's a bad idea Tikki." She said. "But he's done so much for the city and he's saved my life twice so I figure that I owe him a night out."

She put on her mask and went to see Cat Noir. He had asked her to meet him in an alleyway behind a restaurant and that's where she found him. He looked like a nervous wreck, he was shaking and sweating all over but when he saw her a smile lit up his face.

"You came." He said

"Yes I did." She replied. "So what exactly do you have planned this evening?"

"You'll see."

He held his hand out to her, she hesitated at first then she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to a very special place. It was a beautiful garden complete with fragrant flowers, a fountain, and a swing. Lit candles were set up and a picnic dinner was prepared.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful."

They sat down and began to eat and talk. Marinette had to admit, Cat Noir was a great person to talk to. He was funny, sweet, honest, and charming in his own way. She had never met anyone like him before and yet she felt a strange sense of familiarity when she was with him

"Cat Noir why did you ask me out on a date?" She asked him.

"Well I..I want to get to know you better."

"But why?"

"To be honest I don't know. All I know is from the moment I saw you, you've constantly been in my thoughts and I want to know more about you. What you like, what you dislike, what makes you happy, what makes you said. Who you are."

"Cat Noir you're very sweet but we can't be that close and you can't know who I am."

"Why not?"

"Cat Noir I want my identity to be a secret for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"Try to understand that it's for a good reason. We can be friends Cat Noir but that's all we can be."

"I understand."

She gently grasped his hand and gave him a smile, he smiled back. The two then continued to talk and eat their dinner. Deep down Adrien knew that she was right. Being a superhero meant that the people closest to him were in danger. Still he was so lonely and desperate for someone to comfort and care for him.

"Is something wrong?" Ladybug asked him.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Sorry my lady but I too have personal secrets that must be kept in cognito."

"Of course."

"But I will say this. I'm really lonely."

"Lonely? Don't you have any friends or family?"

"My friends have been really busy lately and I...I don't have a family anymore."

"Oh Cat Noir I'm so sorry. I can't imagine anyone having a family, especially you."

"Why me?"

"Well you're so brave and kind. Going out of your way to protect other people and keeping them safe. You're a real hero."

"Oh...I'm no hero."

"Sure you are. After all how can you not be after everything you've done? You're amazing."

"Some people don't think so."

"But you are."

"You know a lot of people think that I'm a criminal who should be locked away."

"I don't think that. Honestly you're one of the most amazing people that I've ever met."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"You know you're kind of a hero too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You helped me with that akuma, you saved that little girl, and you saved me. You're just as amazing as I am. Maybe even more. I mean you're selfless, kind, and extremely talented. I'm glad to be friends with someone like you."

Marinette blushed and smiled shyly. The two continued to eat while chatting and getting to know each other better. After dinner the two parted and returned to their houses. Adrien was so happy that Ladybug had come to see him. He was so sure that she wouldn't but she did. She cared about him, he meant something to her, she also thought that he was amazing and not because he was Adrien Agreste but because he was Cat Noir. His hero persona was actually the person he wanted to be. The real him and he wanted everyone to love the real him instead of the fake pretty model boy he had been forced to be since he was a kid.

"Do you think that maybe I might get a chance to kiss her Plagg?" He asked his cat. Plagg just rolled his eyes and curled up to sleep on his bed. "Yeah you're right. I'm talking crazy still it's nice to dream."

Days went by. Cat Noir continued to protect Paris with Ladybug helping him occasionally and the two of them starting meeting together in the evenings. They enjoyed seeing each other and despite her initial thought not to, Ladybug grew closer to Cat Noir. He was a great friend and she would often forget that they were supposed to remain strangers. But she couldn't remember the last time she had someone this close to her.


End file.
